Squirt's birthday party
Peanut: Rise and Shine Squirt Squirt: Wait you made me peanuts? Peanut: Yes I did Squirt: Yay thanks sister Peanut: No problem squirt Squirt: Yay It's time to get up peanut worm Elephant: Beep and sleeps Peanut: Elephant it's time to get up Elephant: Beep Peanut: Let's go outside to setup your birthday party Squirt: Wait today's my birthday? Peanut: Yep Squirt: Yay Peanut: Happy Birthday Squirt Squirt: Thank you Peanut Misty and Tricky: We are here Peanut: Wow that was awesome misty and tricky Misty: Happy Birthday Squirt and Thank you Peanut Squirt: Thank you misty a magic show party? Peanut: You get to see misty pull pets out of the hat Squirt: Yay my best trick ever seen can i use your book of pranks sister? Peanut: Why squirt? Squirt: No reason Peanut: Sure the birthday girl Squirt: Where is it? Peanut: Under my bed Squirt: Got It thanks sister Peanut: No problem squirt Squirt: Hi Misty can you please pull my sister's peanut's book of pranks out of the hat? Misty: I can't say no to the birthday girl sure i will give me the book of pranks. Squirt: Okay here Pillow: We are here Peanut: Welcome to the party Blanket Peanut: Squirt blanket's here Squirt: Blanket your here yay. Blanket: Yep bye Pillow Pillow: Bye Blanket Rosy: We are here Peanut: Welcome to the party Stumbles Peanut: Squirt stumbles is here Squirt: She is hi stumbles Stumbles: Happy Birthday Squirt Squirt: Thank you Stumbles Peanut: You two go play Rosy: Bye Stumbles Stumbles: Bye Rosy Bea: We are here Peanut: Welcome to the party Specs Peanut: Squirt spces is here Squirt: She is hi spces come in Bea: Bye Spces Spces: Bye Bea Jewel: We are here Peanut: Welcome to the party Trinket Peanut: Squirt trinket's here Squirt: She is yay hi trinket come in Jewel: Bye Trinket Trinket: Bye Jewel Spot: We are here Peanut: Welcome to the party Scribbles Peanut: Squirt scribbles here Squirt: She is yay hi scribbles come in Peanut: Where's Sprinkle, Bundles, Tiny? Crumbs: Sorry peanut we are here Peanut: It's okay Crumbs Sprinkle: Squirt we are here Squirt: Come in. Misty is doing her magic trick in a few minutes Crumbs: Bye Sprinkle Sprinkle: Bye Crumbs Mittens: We are here Peanut: Where were you mittens? Your late Mittens: Bundles made us late she won't put on her party dress Peanut: Listen to Mittens bundles Bundles: I didn't want to wear it peanut Peanut: You should your going to a birthday party bundles. Bundles: Fine can i come in Peanut: Sure Mittens: Bye bundles have fun Bundles: I will bye mittens Dyna: We are here Peanut: Where were you dyna? Dyna: Just had to fix tiny's dress Peanut: Oh okay Tiny: Bye dyna Dyna: Bye tiny Peanut: Welcome to Squirt's birthday party Everyone: Yay we are happy to be here Peanut: Now Misty will do her magic trick Misty: Watch as i misty mysterious pull things out of the hat with the wave of my wand magic up your sleeve watch as misty mysterious pulls a elephant out of the hat and cool cat and bird and owl and cat and bear and mouse and zebra and sheep and hot dog and cow and chick and lab and book of pranks Peanut: Huh book of pranks? Squirt: I wanted misty to do that sorry peanut Peanut: It's okay squirt Pickles: Let's go to the table where we sing happy birthday to squirt ready on the count of three. Happy Birthday to Squirt happy birthday squirt happy birthday happy birthday happy birthday to you. Squirt: Blows candle All: yay Peanut: Cake for everyone After they were all done Berry: This is from me i hope you like it Squirt: I love it After squirt opens all of her gifts Dyna: I'm back to pick up tiny Peanut: Tiny your leaving Tiny: Don't forget my loot bag Crumbs: I am here to pick up sprinkle Sprinkle: My loot bag Rosy: I am here to pick up stumbles Stumbles: My loot bag Mittens: I am here to pick up bundles Bundles: Loot bag Bea: I am here to pick up specs Specs: Loot bag Pillow: I am here to pick up blanket Blanket: Loot bag Jewel: I am here to pick up trinket Trinket: Loot bag Misty: We are leaving bye squirt Tricky: Loot bag Squirt: Bye everyone Pickles: I am staying for a sleepover Peanut: But I have a surprise for you Knocks on the door Spot: Scribbles is here for her sleepover Scribbles: Yay but spot I didn't get picked up yet Spot: Oh yeah bye scribbles have a good night Peanut: Surprise Squirt: Wait scribbles is staying for a sleepover Peanut: Yep Squirt: Yay Peanut: And one more friend for me and you Scraps: Knocks at the door Peanut: Hi Scraps come in Squirt: It's ghostdog Misty: Knocks at the door Peanut: Tricky's here squirt Tricky: I am back but for a sleepover Squirt: Yay two friends at once Misty: Bye tricky have a good night Tricky: I will bye misty Category:Squirt's Birthday Party